


Guarding the Body

by yeniis



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeniis/pseuds/yeniis
Summary: “It doesn’t work like that, not anymore...it’s...just give me time with you.”
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“Damnit...Andy, we had a plan.” Nile is shouting, hands shaking as they raise.  
“Yeah, and mine was quicker,” Andy states calmly, pulling her jacket off, grabbing a bottle of water.  
“To a body bag!” Nile stubbornly shouts back.  
“Look KID”, holding out the water “I can run, I have run circles around men like that.”  
With a pissed look at the water, hanging in the air Niles fires back “And it takes one bullet; Miss Ancient Warrior...wear the armor.” Nile says turning around to get an ice pack.  
“Nile, if it happens it happens” wincing as Nile holds the ice to her forearm.  
“It doesn’t work like that, not anymore...it’s...just give me time with you.”  
Seeing Andy shut down, locking all her emotions down, Nile grabs the water telling Andy she’s going to call Nicky. It’s so much easier talking to Nicky and Joe. 

I thought it was a simple in and out, info grab.


	2. A Talk with Joe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I was living just fine as a “warrior” that wasn’t immortal

“Come this way”, Joe gestures, walking Nile through a crumbling archway into a tiled plaza. “Do you want to talk about it? I noticed you and Andy seemed tense…”  
Sitting down on a bench Nile complains, “Aren’t MEN supposed to be against talking about feelings.” In his soft accent, Joe says, “Oh, child...please I am old enough that ideals such as that are beyond or as Nicky says predate me.”   
“She just...It’s like she doesn’t care like she’s racing to the end.” getting more worked up Nile breathes out, almost whispering eyes on her hands, “like there isn’t anything worth living for like her life is empty now.”   
“Well, she has lived a long time,” he states.  
“And...I was living just fine as a “warrior” that wasn’t immortal, with body armor.” Nile says crossing her arms now.  
“Nile, you still hold to your faith, right?” Joe asks faintly, smiling.  
“Yeah...” just looking at him.   
“Hmmm, God’s love, makes it easier to feel life-purpose. To find that purpose, that takes time...it’s not been that long since finding you and her change.” Joe’s eyes become glassy as he looks into the past. “Nicky has that problem, he tends to go through the motions as expected at times before his heart catches up. I can't imagine how it must be for Andy. She has been God.”


End file.
